


Costumes

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Ass fetish, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Captain America Fetish, Costume, Crack, Halloween, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween, les bonbons, les citrouilles, et surtout, surtout, l'occasion de se déguiser pour aller quémander des friandises en menaçant des gens... un peu comme être un super-héros, en pas pareil quoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AndersAndrew).



**Providence, Ile du Sud-Pacifique, 31 Octobre, 17h49**

"Wade, c'est non."

"Roh mais allez, Nate, on ira super bien ensemble en plus! Même si bon, les Avengers et les X-men c'est jamais jamais le grand amour, mais bon au moment où on est, Avengers Vs X-men est pas encore sorti, donc bon, on va dire qu'ils sont relativement potes quoi, enfin du moins c'est pas plus improbable que si j'avais mis un costume de Batman, là c'aurait du grand n'importe quoi t'vois? Quoique ça reste dans le thème comics mais bon, on aurait eu droit à des engueulades de fan, des DC contre Marvel, enfin c'aurait été la merde totale quoi"

Après tout ce temps à fréquenter Deadpool, on aurait pu croire que le Soldier X ne ferait plus la grave erreur consistant à s'arrêter dans son argumentation pour essayer de comprendre les divagations de son interlocuteur. Non, avec Deadpool, il fallait rester ferme, occulter la diarrhée verbale qui émanait de lui en permanence et camper sur ses positions. Mais non, encore une fois, Nathan s'était arrêté, avait plissé les yeux et tenté de dénouer le sac de nœud qu'était l'explication de son ami, prêtant le flanc à une nouvelle attaque. Mais quand est-ce qu'il respirait?!

"Nan parce que, on va pas te faire changer ton costume à toi, il est quand même super classe, et puis le bouclier… attend, me dit pas que c'est le vrai bouclier?! Je veux dire le vrai de vrai que c'est vraiment Steve qui te l'a prêté pour porter à Halloween? Et le costume? C'est le sien aussi? Oh mon dieu me dis pas que ce qui moule ton cul parfait a auparavant moulé le cul parfait de Captain America?! EN VRAI?! Nan mais est-ce que tu réalises le nombre de fantasmes que tu déclenche, là maintenant tout de suite? Enfin, en toute amitié virile quoi."

"Oui c'est le sien, mais ça ne change rien, Wade, tu n'iras pas quémander des bonbons à des enfants en costume de Marvel girl! Point final."

Et de son côté, il continuerait d'occulter sciemment cette histoire de fantasmes. C'était mieux pour la santé mentale de tout le monde.


End file.
